The present invention relates to a method for estimating the energy consumption of a motor vehicle.
In the context of estimating the mileage range of a motor vehicle, it appears necessary to be able to reliably predict the energy consumption of the vehicle over a given route.
The energy consumption can refer to an electrical consumption and/or a fuel consumption. In the case of an electric vehicle, for example, it can be the quantity of charge remaining in the battery, commonly referred to as State of Charge (SOC).
The energy consumption can be dependent on many factors. A first problem is to identify the factors that contribute the most to consumption. For example, it is known that for a vehicle with a diesel engine, the acceleration of the vehicle from standstill, driving with low gear ratios, accelerations that are too sharp, or driving at low speed are factors that have a significant effect on the fuel consumption.